The present invention relates to an image input equipment, and more particularly to the image input equipment which comprises a camera head having an optical system and an image pickup means converting an optical image to a video signal, and a document stage on which an object, such as a pamphlet and a book, is to be put. The image input equipment transmits the video signal of the object inputted by the camera head to a monitor television.
KOKAI TOKKYO KOHO (Publlcatlon of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application) No. 1-316075 discloses the type of the portable image input equipment. This image input equipment comprises a document stage on which an object is to be put, an expansion arm pivotally mounted on the document stage, and a camera head mounted to an end of the arm. The image input equipment is so constructed that the arm and the video camera can be folded down to the document stage for carrying and storing the image input equipment, and can be raised from the document stage for setting the image input equipment. However, since the camera head is bulky and the arm is long and narrow, the camera head and the arm, in combination, form an uneven surface on the document stage of a flat shape, Thus, when folded, the image input equipment forms a complicated shape, which causes inconvenience for carrying and storing.